Midnight Gems
by REDEADED
Summary: Terrible months in Miami, killings everyday along with Russian mobsters doing as they please! A woman leaves her home everyday in masks confusing her neighbors until one night she returns with a wounded woman.
1. Exercise

For GeneralR0gu3P1an3t.

Falling in love with Hotline Miami all over again, needed to write something seeing as i'm getting writer's block on and off again. Hope you enjoy violence!

* * *

At least tonight is cool Lapis Lazuli thought to herself as the wind blew through her blue hair, inhaling more smoke from the stick between her lips she sat back and exhaled it through the window before shutting her eyes. She was anxiously awaiting her next set of coordinates for her to clean a mess up or to pack up someone's belongings. Tapping her fingers she wondered which outfit she should wear, for a moment she considered a lime green sweater or a dark blue pull over hoodie yet as usual settled for the yellow jacket. Standing up with a stretch her heart beat quickened as the phone rang. Lifting it up she held her stone face:

 _Hey there Linda, look I know it's your day off but can you do me a HUGE favor? I need you to drop off a delivery at 586 NE Taylor Rd, if you could do that I would be so relieved! Thank you Linda, I owe you!_ Hanging up the phone Lapis opened her door to see a cardboard box with Tiger's mask in it, pulling it on she headed downstairs and silently entered her vehicle heading off in the direction of the address. Silent as the bluenette was she couldn't help but grimace when driving. Sure the roads were usually empty and never had there been traffic but she couldn't stand the sight of those god damn palm trees. Every few feet stood another one and it just seemed so fucking pointless in her eyes. Nearing the address Lapis inhaled two more cigarettes before pulling over and popping her neck.

Two mobsters were playing cards in one room whilst sharing a bowl of chips and some beer, another five in the room opposite of them were on alert keeping they're guards up in case of another incident such as the trap house going up in flames last week. Only one man to guard the entrance which seemed foolish to him only seconds before a woman in a tiger mask ripped his throat open and beat his brains out coating one mask eye in blood. Entering the building she first noticed the two men playing cards and snuck around them to find a butcher's knife. As one of the men noticed her and reached for one of the shot guns she had already cut the top of his partner's head off before bring the blade down to end up between his eyes. Lazily lifting one of the shot guns she pointed down the hall and blew one man away only to growl as the five men who were on guard dashed towards her with baseball bats and chains in hand! She was able to get three of them with the shot gun before they were too close making her have to lob the weapon at one of the men knocking them to the ground, as the other reared his baseball bat back she lunged at him and punched his teeth in before hammering away and caving the entirety of his face inside. As the other man stood up the woman regain her shot gun and erased his skull from existence.

Reaching the top of the stairs she saw a handful of men guarding one room as other's strolled around the entire floor with dogs following closely behind. Dropping the shot gun the woman slowly made her way down one hall way ducking in and out of rooms until she had a good grip on the patrolling guards. Every time a patrol with dogs would pass she would smash their heads in and hide the bodies in whatever room she was hiding in at that time. Having a firm grip on a pistol she gave in and jumped out taking out two men and one of the dogs! The last dog charged her down and before it could sink it's teeth into her throat she was able to snag another shot off hitting it between the eyes and having it land directly on her.

Panic was slowly coming into her heart as the dog was very heavy and the foot steps headed her way were heavier! Getting herself free barely saved her enough time to get around a corner as a few bullets went through the back end of her jacket allowing for more wind to grace her body. Letting out a huff she kept running until she was able to find a good hiding spot and a good amount of weapons! As the men burst through the door she held up twin uzi's and began mowing them down causing the men in the hallway to drop down. Discarding of the used weaponry she caught her breath before looking over her cover and holding her shot gun ready, the next wave of men ran in and taking her time she unloaded in different directions until her weapon was out of ammo. By that time she was down to two men and smirked as she laid waste to both with her pistol.

Exiting the room she headed upstairs and noticed there was only one door. Before she could grab the handle the door swung open and hit her in the face knocking her on her ass! Sitting up she was lifted by a large bellied man in armor who smirked and tossed her into a wall.

"Gotta do everything myself, didn't even get to finish my dinner." The man grumbled in annoyance before making his way towards the woman in a bloody tiger mask. She had lost her pistol and decided to play cat and mouse with the man until she could come up with a plan. catching a few glimpses of the room which he had come from she noted a shot gun and decided to get around him before taking it! He was only a few centimeters from grabbing her ankle but had no luck as she took hold of the shot gun and blasted off one shell into his chest! The man stumbled back before catching his breath unto which he received a hard tough right hook to the face.

Regaining his balance he had a hand around her throat only to be shoved back once more by another shot gun shell. Finally the woman put one more into him before he fell, jumping onto his chest the tiger masked woman began to slam her fists into his face until she could no longer feel his pulse. Taking a breather the woman got off of the now dead man and patted her chest before catching the sight of a woman in her underpants crying into a pillow. She was blonde and covered in bruises, it was weighing heavy on her heart as the blonde haired woman locked eyes with her and began pleading for her life.

Removing the mask and keeping they're eyes locked together, Lapis slowly made her way to the hysterical blonde who was barely able to lift her arms in an attempt to fight back only to be lifted bridal style by Lapis and getting blood all over her panties.

"Please... don't k... kill me." The blonde woman sobbed. Lapis made it to the car and gently placed the blonde into the passenger seat before covering the scared woman with her jacket. On the drive home Lapis was calm, feeling comforted by another's presence completely ignoring the palm trees and drinking in the sounds of the snores right next to her. Cutting off the engine she carefully lifted the still sleeping woman up the flight of stairs and quietly opened the door pretending her neighbors weren't looking incredibly scared of her current outfit. The door closed and she made her way to the bed where she tucked the sleeping woman in and left a change of clothes on the counter.

Resting upon the couch Lapis undressed and simply switched her television to a cartoon channel in hopes of quickly finding rest. She slept peacefully that night, no nightmares, no dreams, no pain. Awaking the next morning she was surprised to see the blonde still there sitting across from her.

"Thank you for saving me... Can I stay here?" Lapis quickly nodded and for the first time in a long time gave a glorious smile. "Thank you, my name is Peridot."

"Lapis." Peridot returned the smile and giggled at the half naked woman in front of her. Lapis was happy to have a nice person in her life, maybe this would balance out all the murder she would do at night. Maybe this would be the start of a great friendship!

* * *

If you've played the first game you know what happens to Peridot. Tony is my favorite mask btw ha ha, hope you enjoyed the one-shot!

-REDEADED


	2. Forced

You saw it coming.

* * *

Lapis was loving the new company. She didn't ever let it show on her face but if you were Peridot you could tell by the way Lapis would breathe and cast a glance her way before doing other things. Peridot was slightly loving it as well, even getting Lapis to purchase the blonde a bed of her own and give her extra money for groceries instead of living off of pizza forever. Peridot didn't really like the fact that it was blood money but what could she do?

Day after day she would spend the mornings sitting with Lapis gazing at the television until it would hit into the late afternoon meaning for Lapis to go on her killing spree leaving the blonde alone and cold.

"I'll get a job, then I can support her to get out of this tiny apartment and maybe then we can find a house!" She exclaimed feeling excited and making sure the next morning to start her searches! The next morning Lapis was the first to awaken, she looked over and smiled as Peridot's back rose and fell with every breath she took. She desperately wished to embrace the blonde in her arms but never dared to frighten her no matter how greatly she felt they had become as friends. Getting dressed quickly the bluenette went over to her answering machine and jotted down the address before leaving.

Peridot spent the entire day leaving voice mails and even going into shops to leave an application but so far nothing. So what if it had only been five hours and not a full day? A girl can hope can't she?! Lapis returned and undressed heading straight for her bed only to wave and smile at Peridot who returned the gesture with a slight blush. Having seen the bluenette in her bra and panties daily still had the same effect on her and Lapis only seemed to notice then and there as she hid behind the door and grinned sheepishly. Peridot decided to hit the hay but before heading to her own bed she stared at Lapis' rising and falling chest for a good few minutes before crawling under her own covers.

The next morning Peridot had made breakfast and prayed Lapis would actually eat for once. She thanked whoever had heard her prayer as the bluenette began shoveling down the food and downing glass after glass of juice to help break it down.

"I-I'm glad you like it!" Peridot spoke up making the bluenette slightly stiffen. Seeing Peridot's nervous look, the bluenette swallowed and stood up to hug the blonde.

"It tastes fantastic, thank you for this meal." Lapis smiled brightly and made her leave as the blonde held a goofy look upon her face. Lapis dug around her trunk as she finally found the mask she had been looking for! A purple panther to mentally convince herself that she was moving way faster then she actually was. Still not remembering the palm trees she sped all the way to the address and took a 2 hour nap before waking up and sliding on her mask. The job took no time at all and before she was able to finish the phone next to her had started to ring!

 _'Some fucking asshole is ruining plans for us at HQ, move your fucking ass to 342ND NW ST. and take them out!'_ Lapis rolled her eyes considering it to be beneath her yet finished the current job and headed over anyway. Taking sometime to get there the bluenette's heart started to race as she entered the building to find a handful of bodies either sliced in half or completely covered in cuts! Running into the elevator Lapis was feeling two emotions at this moment in time. The first being fear and a huge amount of worry that his would finally be her end, and the second...

...excitement to kill someone this strong...

Exiting the elevator she made her way to the main office and began to grin as she noticed a giant busty amazonian woman with long flowing white hair and a biker helmet on her head. Lapis was excited more than anything to take the life of this beautiful monster. Said woman took notice of the bluenette in the purple panther mask and pulled out a meat clever tightening her fists.

"...you're dead meat." were the only words to leave the amazonian's mouth before she charged towards the purple panther mask swinging the clever wildly hitting corners and walls as the purple panther gave her a run for her money. Grabbing a golf club the purple panther noticed the amazonian pull a knife from her pocket and shot it straight at her barely giving her enough time to dodge the blade and hear it smash into a wall! The amazonian shoved past the panther and began to tug at the knife only to get a golf club to the helmet knocking her off of her balance for a moment, the purple panther tried to take advantage only to get kicking in the stomach and thrown a good few feet away. Regaining her composure the amazonian lunged for the panther only to get another club to the helmet cracking he glass and causing the woman to try to rip it from her head! Before the panther was able to get the finally swing she was sliced across her chest carving one of her breasts and earning a loud hiss out of her. The amazonian ripped the helmet free and was met with a final swing to her jaw knocking her over on her stomach.

"It can't end.. not now... i'm so close!..." The woman tried to crawl away only to be flipped over by the purple panther and bludgeoned with the golf club hitting her dead center in her face and skull! The panther swung and swung and swung until there was nothing more than a pool of blood and brain matter all across the floor with pieces of skull still there. Feeling the adrenaline leave her body the panther returned to her vehicle and returned home where she found Peridot snoozing in her bed allowing for the panther to throw off her mask and bathe off all this blood.

The morning came and Lapis' bandages were all that Peridot could see, the blonde was now more fearful and hoped she could convince Lapis to take the night off hopefully! Lapis awoke an hour later and joined the blonde in the kitchen for breakfast hoping that she hid the mask well enough to not be found before revealing it herself. Lapis finished in record time only to be disheartened when Peridot dropped the mask on the table between the two, Lapis kept her gaze on the blonde trying her hardest not to show emotion. Peridot held her eyes closed and sighed deeply before returning her gaze to the bluenette.

"Can... can you call in?" Lapis quickly shook her head before snatching the mask up and heading to get her outfit from the bedroom. Peridot made her way to the front door and stood there as Lapis pulled her last sleeve on and tried to move past the shorter woman. "Lapis please!" Lapis rubbed her temples before returning her gaze to the now crying blonde. "I don't want you to die..." Lapis kept her gaze on each tear that fell from her room mate's eyes and it filled her with hurt. Instinctively she grabbed the blonde and pulled her in for a deep kiss holding that position for a few moments before embracing the blonde tightly.

"...no one can kill me..." Lapis whispered before leaving the blonde with a goodbye kiss and squeezing her hand. Lapis loved her purple panther mask and loved it even more when she had an assault rifle with it! Blasting her way happily through the building her heart stopped as a red laser appeared and brought down the rest of the mobsters! The police sirens were wailing all around and that only ment one thing!

GET THE FUCK OUT

Lapis dropped the gun and dashed down the flight of stairs before diving under a nearby window waiting for the cop to pass giving her enough time to exit the building and peel out in her fast car! Returning home she threw off her mask and clothing before taking deep breaths and soothing herself only to find even more comfort at a smiling Peridot on the couch.

"I found a job!" The blonde cheered dancing along the couch and running over to hug Lapis only to mentally scold herself for not being gentle with the wounds still on the bluenette's chest.

"That's good to hear!" Lapis commented bring the blonde in for a quick peck on the lips before cuddling in her bed. "I bet you'll be running the place by this time next week." Peridot giggled and laced their fingers together as she drank in the loving kisses that Lapis was leaving all across her face and neck making a new hickey on the right shoulder.

Next day Lapis woke up and kissed the blonde in her arms awake before getting up and ready for today's murder spree. Today once again Lapis sported the now bloody tiger mask and popped her neck before making her way inside the building to kill all the Russian mobster awaiting her. Making her way through many halls she was able to not get fully spotted as she mowed down the enemies even blowing their heads off through windows and glass making the job even more enjoyable. Heading back down to the first floor the woman in the bloody tiger mask dodged an oncoming van which opened up and began spraying bullets in her direction giving her only a split second to jump through a window and keep low enough to not get hit by a stray bullet. Pulling out a grenade she tossed it and blew up the van taking out all of the mobsters except for one who was now groveling at the tiger's feet.

The bloody tiger did nothing more than knock the man out and light his body on fire before heading back home. The night felt off and the feeling didn't go away as the bluenette ripped the mask from her face and noticed that the lights in her apartment weren't on except for the television screen. Peridot never sat in the dark, even to watch tv. Jumping out of her car the bluenette ran up the stairs terrified of a break in, finding the door wide open with the locks broken she shoved past it and noticed the light in the bathroom flickering as her heart stopped for a moment.

Peridot with three holes in her chest and blood spilling from her mouth was lying there dead as a door nail. Lapis dropped to her knees and lifted up the cold lifeless body with a face filled with horror left etched on the blonde's face.

"No... Peridot why?..." Hearing a loud chuckle from the living room Lapis roared and kicked the door off the hinges before coming face to face of a woman in a rat mask with a silenced sub machine gun aimed at her.

"Ah there you are! I was wondering when you would show up! Right, let's get this over with then..." Lapis fell to the ground as a bullet passed through her upper chest and knocked her down. The last thing Lapis saw before fading into unconsciousness was a short blue haired woman with a tear drop under her eye.

* * *

Play the game if you want to know what happens next... or pester me into making a third chapter hahaha!

-REDEADED


	3. Revenge

Going to make this into a short version of the ending along with the fourth chapter being the Biker missions.

* * *

Lapis sat up straight next to Peridot's lifeless body checking her chest for a wound only to see it bandaged up under her jacket and shirt. Quickly rising to her feet the bluenette made a dash for the living room only to see a man in a chicken mask staring her way. At her feet lay her own lifeless body confirming that she was in a dream...

...or was it?

"Look's like it's only me and you now huh? This was the way it was ment to be all along anyway." Lapis was breathing heavier as the mask moved it's beak like it was the one speaking and not the man wearing the mask. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. What you do from here on won't serve any purpose. You will never see the whole picture, and it's all your fault. Now, there's a warm bed across the hall from here. You look like you could use some rest." Lapis' legs moved on their own as the chicken mask returned to watching the static on the television. Making her way into the room across the hall she came face to face with her own body lying sleepily in the hospital bed, the headache came suddenly and Lapis fell to her knees as her head exploded!

Slowly opening her eyes the bluenette instantly shut them once more and kept her breathing under control as an officer stood in front of her annoying the doctor in the room with questions in a tone that was far from friendly.

"When the hell is this bitch gonna wake up doc? She's the prime suspect in a huge case!" The doctor grimaced before returning the mouth mask over his face.

"Who knows? This patient has been in a coma for weeks! Your guess is as good as mine!" The cop grumbled to himself before leaving the room followed behind by the doctor. Lapis decided to rest for a few more hours before even attempting to move. Finally getting off of her ass the bluenette took a good few minutes to remember how to stand. Slowly climbing out of her room's window she shimmied over to another room and crawled back into the room. Catching her breathe was a lot harder when her head pounded in pain with every set of ten foot steps without taking a quick rest. Slowly Lapis took her time sliding in and out of rooms from under the eyes of the police men guarding the hallways, finding a key card allowed her to use the offices as an easier way out simply flying through doors now and entering the elevator. Riding it down made her feel nauseous and she was no fan of vomiting. Exiting the elevator Lapis instantly went through the doors leading her down the road back to her home along the very thing she hated with all of her heart...

...palm trees...

Heading up the stairs the bluenette tore the police tape away from her door and walked into the bathroom redressing herself in her jacket and bloody tiger mask. For a moment she looked upon the floor where the chalk outline of Peridot's body had been. Lapis leaned down and ran one finger through the now dried blood making a mental promise to see Peridot real soon. Leaving the apartment she took one last look at her DeLorean which had it's windows smashed or simply cracked as her hood read 'WHORE' in bright white paint. Lapis didn't care and drove down to the police station ready to end her attacker's life.

Arriving at the station Lapis took her car keys placing them in her pocket before marching into the station and breaking the neck of the first police officer she noticed. A nearby guard ran to her swinging his baton only to miss as she grabbed it from his hands and bashed his skull into pieces! Snarling she ran into the next room doing the same before taking the assault rifle from the bench and blowing away the other two guards in the room. The rest of the officers on that floor ran out of they're rooms as Lapis reloaded and fired out through the door taking out a good portion of the cops before diving behind the bench and tipping it over to use as cover. Bullets rained past the bluenette who simply pushed herself past the pain in her chest and opened fire back! As the cops fell one by one Lapis ran around the bench taking her pocket knife and stabbing it into the last officer's throat!

Riding the elevator Lapis was greeted by another baton wielding officer only to have a bullet fly through his skull alerting all the other guards to head her way. Tugging the tiger mask tighter Lapis fully merged with the mask and roared her way down the hallways blowing away anyone who was in her sight, limb after limb flew off of another person's body as more and more men lost their brains or hearts stopped beating or simply they were choking on their own blood. Whatever it was it made the tiger mask wearing woman roared louder and filled with more pride than ever before!

"Stay focused men! remember your training!" The captain shouted to his team aiming his pistol at the door in front of them. Suddenly a rain of bullets came from the left taking out a couple of men startling the captain, then from the right taking out more men! as it was only the captain and two remaining officers, the tiger masked woman popped out of her hiding spot and took care of all three men with the rest of her clip before heading down to the holding cells. Turns out the police had captured her attempted murderer and that ment a free revenge kill for Peridot.

Kicking open the door the tiger masked woman growled as the blue haired woman with the tear drop under her eye stared into the mask with terror in her eyes!

"You gotta be shitting me! Why are you..." The woman looked at the tiger mask some more getting more and more anxious as her shoulders began to shake. "...look, man... I'm sorry about your girl. It wasn't anything personal. I know you made it all the way here but I think your in for a disappointment. I don't really have any answers for you." The tiger masked woman cocked her arm back and shot it forward knocking the woman with the tear drop tattoo to the ground coughing up some teeth and spitting out a bit of blood. "Damn that hurt... you know, we might not be that different you and I. Have you also been getting these weird phone calls?" The tiger masked woman began to calm down unaware that she wasn't the only one receiving the calls yet instantly remembering the bodies of young men and women with animal masks like herself, something was starting to click together as the tear drop woman continued: "I wish I had something to tell you but I don't. The police might know more than I do, they should have a file around here with some evidence for ya. I'd ask ya to spare my life but... you look like you've made up your mind.." The woman coughed once more as the tiger masked woman loomed over her menacingly. Lapis had her hands around the woman's throat for a moment before blacking out and standing in front of the police station with blood all over her hands. Did she kill that woman? No time to look, she had a file to go through.

Going through the file and going over the locations Lapis was able to take down one more building of Russian mobsters before gaining the address to the boss' place and rode the elevator up to his pent house. As Lapis entered with the rooster mask for the final time she was greeted by the mob boss with a huge grin across his face:

"So your the fucking bitch whose been killing my men eh? Doesn't look like your here for a chat!" Suddenly two purple panthers lept out only giving Lapis enough time to grab a sharp item nearby and luckily taking her time slicing the throats of both cats. The long blonde haired bodyguard sighed and fixed her bikini top before mumbling to herself "Leave him to me."

As she made a mad dash for Lapis she took the full force of the object thrown her way as Lapis caught up to her and knocked her on the ground bringing her fists down upon the blonde' beautiful face. As she began to crawl away Lapis curb stomped her head away before lifting up two of her pocket knives.

"I've never seen anyone with a thirst for blood quite like yourself! I must know whose behind that mask!" The boss shouted pulling out twin uzi's and firing at the bluenette. Lapis jumped behind some fountain and waited for the boss to quit firing before lifting his head up and throwing both knives into his shoulders. The boss chuckled before putting a pistol to his temple: "I won't give you the satisfaction!" Pulling the trigger Lapis finally took a breath and attempted to sit down only to dash towards the now ringing phone.

"What's with all the fucking noise? Come to my room and keep me safe!" Lapis obeyed the order and went up the elevator one last time coming face to mask with the man who operated the entire scene. "Well, looks like my time has finally come eh? Go ahead end me, I've done so many horrible things it's the least I deserve." Lapis pulled out a pistol and blew a hole in the man's forehead before tossing the pistol aside and walking out onto the balcony. Lapis could see all of Miami from here, throwing her mask onto the ground a lighting a cigarette Lapis debated on jumping and joining Peridot in the after life but figured that would just piss the blonde off anyway.

Lapis took her time finishing the whole pack as police sirens came into ear shot. She wondered what would've happened if she never went along with the voicemails? What would've happen if she never met Peridot? What would've happened if she was killed instead of the biker?...

* * *

Will do the biker missions as the final chapter.

-REDEADED


	4. Answers?

I'm sorry for giving up on Crystal City but if anything I have a few better ideas floating around and they sound way better then what I was writing before anyway. Enjoy the final chapter I love you guys!

* * *

The tape of time rewinded and the first thing that comes into sight is a little restaurant. Inside the restaurant was an odd scene. A large built woman in a biker helmet was shaking a man in her hands back and forth shouting at him!

"You think i'm stupid?! **Do I look stupid to you?!** I know your not telling me everything.. You helped me get into this mess you told me it would be exciting, remember?! **Well i'm fucking bored! I'm done, I've had it! I want out. AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME HOW! THIS SHIT IS GONNA END AND YOUR GOING TO TELL ME HOW!"** The woman threw the man forward onto the ground allowing for his animal mask to slid from his head beside him.

"C-Calm down dammit! You have no idea how much trouble I'll be in for telling you anything!" The man took a moment to catch his breath before sitting up. "There's a guy hiding out at the 'Blue Dragon', it's a small Chinese restaurant downtown just don't mention my name! I'm already as good as dead." Stealing the man's butcher knife from the counter, the biker helmet woman quickly walked out of the little place putting her fist through a wall before jumping on her bike and speeding down the highway towards her destination. The road was pretty clear actually and the biker never really cared about much aside from where she was going until now. The sky looked lovely, the trees were flowing with the wind and her bike purred just beautifully. Oh yeah, biker woman was ready to finish this. Pulling up to the restaurant the biker woman simply pulled out her keys and hitched the biker in the alley before returning the butcher knife to her hand and strolling in.

"Hey-" Before the first mobster could say anything the biker had already sliced his throat open before grabbing his partner beside him and clutching his mouth shut before carving a new smile in his neck as well. Looking through the small line between the curtains to the next room, the biker chuckled softly before sliding her hand through and motioning for the mobster with the shot gun to come over to her. The mobster grew annoyed and made a dash towards the curtain only to be surprised when a large woman jumped out and cut half of his head off slightly turning to break the other mobster's neck. Looking through the next and last curtain the biker woman pulled out a few of her knives and took note of where both guards were standing before she made her attack. You couldn't see it under the helmet but the idea of getting out of this business was causing the large woman to grin past the sweat slowly getting through her sweat band and almost into her eyes, throwing one knife from behind the curtain took out the nearest guard allowing the woman some time to re-position herself and throw another to take out the second. taking care of the remaining mobsters the biker woman kicked in a door and lifted a scared man from his feet and into the air growling at him behind the helmet.

"Look here asshole! I got some questions that need answers alright? Who are the fuckers leaving messages on my phone? Don't you even DARE try to bullshit me got it?! **I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH RIGHT NOW!** " The man nodded furiously!

"I can tell you all that I know just please don't hurt me!" the woman growled louder scaring the man even further. "I don't know whose calling the shots but I do know they are using phonehom to clean up their trail! I only helped them set it up at the station, you'll have to hack their system to trace it!" The woman quieted her growls as the information became more and more useful. "I went into hiding as soon as the job was finished, it seems as though they have a political agenda of some sort. I was terrified I tell ya, had to use the last of my savings to buy this shit hole." The woman sighed and released the man as she returned to her bike and headed home. What a pain in the fucking ass this was going to be.

The next day the woman woke up and instantly got dressed, combing her white long flowing hair behind her hyping herself up. 'You can do this Jasper, these fuckers have nothing on you!' Walking towards her door she played her answering machine messages, placing her sweatband on before her helmet she only paid attention to her address and not much else. Taking a deep breath Jasper hopped on her bike and sped down the road once more only keeping an eye out for her destination which turned out to be a two story arcade building. Jasper was thankful there were no children in the building and took her trusty butcher knife out of her pocket ready for another night of fun.

Jasper enjoyed being tested but not like this. Easily she walked through both sets of floors carving up the mobsters as if they were slices of ham at a Thanksgiving dinner, what a waste of her time wouldn't you agree? Finishing up she jumped back on her bike and slowly headed home deciding to once again take in the sights. Every so often she would see sets of friends walking around, she would feel a small tinge of jealousy but thought nothing of it until she pulled over to buy a bottle of water. She caught sight of the cashier with semi-pink hair smiling and laughing with a few of her friends before catching sight of the large woman staring at her.

"Are you ready to purchase ma'am?" She asked cheerfully making Jasper's heart beat quicken. Jasper simply nodded like a fool putting down her bottle of water with a now protein bar added into the mix. "That'll be three dollars ma'am." Jasper paid and took one last look at the woman before reading her name tag and giggling.

"Thank you Pearl, will I see you around?" Pearl played with her thumbs as a slight blush crossed her face. Her friends cheered for her softly as her smile began to form.

"I'm usually here on night shift so feel free to come around." Jasper nodded and sent a wink her way before slowly walking out the door giving her hips a little sway to them.

"You better tap that P, or i'm going to be disappointed!" "Amethyst!" Jasper smirked at the interaction before speeding off home on her bike. The next day Jasper took her time and set up her computer trying to find the directions to Phonehom. At once finding it her answering machine went off leaving a message about some woman asking for another date and such with another fake address, Jasper didn't take the bait and simply thought of Pearl before getting dressed and heading down to Phonehom. Upon arrival Jasper was delighted to see no one with weapons but simply workers in their uniforms crying out as she took her knife to their throats, chests, heads, and stomachs leaving no one left in her wake! Riding the elevator up she carved her way into the CEO's office before taking his life as well.

She began her hack with glee and instantly started to find a wealth of information. "So this is where you've been hiding eh? Fucking cowards." As Jasper's hacking came to an end she spun around to see a short woman in purple panther mask stalk her way towards her. "I'd leave if I were you, unless you like having your insides pulled out." The woman said nothing and stared her way at Jasper's biker helmet before running for the golf clubs in the corner! Jasper ran for the door but heard the fast footsteps behind her! Easily she spun around and began swinging missing a few times as the golf club was mere centimeters away from knocking her brains out of her head. Jasper got lucky and ended up slicing open the purple panther woman's stomach bringing her to her knees. The mask fell off and Jasper caught a good look at the bluenette beneath the mask sighing in disappointment at having to kill such a beautiful woman. Kicking her to the ground Jasper brought her boot up and stomped the woman's head away. Heading home Jasper stopped once more to wave to Pearl before speeding off.

The next day Jasper played the final message on her answering machine which said something about a tombstone being sent her way causing a loud bellowing of laughter to erupt from her. Speeding off towards her destination Jasper laughed loudly unable to be heard over the loud roar of her bike. Jasper quickly parked her bike and ran inside the building to see a smiling Janitor run into the room behind him in hopes of the giant woman being slower than himself. Jasper made a mad dash behind him and noticed the sewer deciding to climb down behind him. A few steps and she found two janitors hunched over computers typing away creating the phone messages and laughing at doing so.

"This is where you pussies hide huh?" Both men turned to her with grins. "Why don't you get your own hands dirty?"

"What are you just some dumb bitch?!" One asked continuing to type away. "Why do anything when we can convince idiots like you to do it for us?"

"Why are you having us kill mobsters?"

"Does it matter? You killing scum you should be happy about it!"

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"No." Jasper roared kicking the computer screens in before slicing off one man's arm and leaving her blade inside the other's torso! Returning to the surface Jasper took off her helmet and breathed in the cool air around her. She was done with this work and glad to be done. Climbing on her bike one thought entered her mind:

'What to do now? Maybe Pearl had a day off soon.'

* * *

Thank you for reading, hopefully they play this game during the speed run's this weekend. Also yes I didn't include the true end because i feel as though you should play it and find it out for yourself!

-REDEADED


End file.
